kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagerou (Jin use)
Kagerou (Jin use) is a unit based on Valvrave II and is later upgraded into the RM-KG1 Valvrave VII Kakaiju. It is piloted by Jin Hinomoto. Armaments ;*V-Swordkill :A multiform weapon that appears to manipulate Hard Afterglow into blades. They appear to be attached to both wrists and can be combined together to create a large front blade of Hard Afterglow. Valvrave VII Kakaiju appears to use a thinner, upgraded version that can be handheld. ;*'Gatling Bellows Shell' :A weapon similar to the Volc Arm, but has a "ammo belt" of cooling barrels and has 6 extendable blades presumably made of Clear Fossil. VVV Standard ;*'Clear Fossil Emitters' :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. ;*'Variable Vulcan' :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armament. :It is unknown if it actually has Variable Vulcans. ;*'Hand Ray' :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of the Valvrave's hands and are a part of it's standard armament. ;*'Fold Sickle' :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use. This is a part of the standard armament for all Valvraves. Special Features ;*Hard Afterglow ;*'RAVE Engine' :The specifics of the RAVE Engines used by the Kagerou units is unknown. What is known is that the Kagerou units can produce Hard Afterglow that allows them to function. ;*'VLC Polymer' :Unlike other Valvrave units the VLC Polymer of the Kagerou units has not turned black even though the unit itself is active and combat ready. It is unknown what this means concerning the characteristics of the Kagerou units. ;*Senses Nerves :Unlike other Valvrave's, the Senses Nerves are white instead of neon green. ;*'Ardor Axel' :A piece of equipment originally used by Valvrave II that is in someway related to the Ardor Grip found on the Valvrave I Full Impact. It seems to be designed to increase the speed and power of the Valvrave. Although the Kagerou Jin use does not retain the Ardor Axel when it is upgraded into the Valvrave VII Kakaiju, the RM-KG2 Valvrave II2 Cahen makes use of this device. Gallery 634164.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvraveundertaker.full.1645864.jpg 1382006031526.jpg Trivia *Kagerou means "Heat Haze" in Japanese. Category:Valvrave Category:Combat Machines Category:New JIOR Category:JIOR Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame